


[podfic] Demonstration

by Kess



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders puts on a show. Hawke decides audience participation is in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Demonstration

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Demonstration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022506) by [SnubbingApollo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnubbingApollo/pseuds/SnubbingApollo). 



I recorded Demonstration by Snubbingapollo. It was AWESOME

 

[here is the mp3, click to strem, right click and save as to download.](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Dragon%20Age/demonstration.mp3)


End file.
